


Joker on the Casting Couch (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casting Couch, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Spitroasting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: The Phantom Thieves seem to be comfortable that Joker has enough money to take care of their weapons and meds... But that’s not necessarily true: Akira needs to find a way to earn some extra money, and a casting couch may be just what he needs...?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Undisclosed
Kudos: 23





	Joker on the Casting Couch (Commission)

"Before we begin," the director started, as he fiddled with the buttons behind the camera; "I'd just like to ask you if the guys back there were thorough with you. Did they give you the contract, tell you what's going to happen here and stuff?"

"Yeah," Akira answered shyly; "I've been told about everything, so... I'm ready for this."

"You seem a bit too nervous," the director chuckled. "I think it's kinda cute, but it's weird to see someone THIS self-conscious coming in. How did you even come across us in the first place?"

"I... saw an ad."

Truth was, the price of being a Phantom Thief was a little steep for Akira Kurusu. With the cost of meds and weaponry skyrocketing with each exploit, the other Phantom Thieves of Hearts were of the mind Joker had more than enough money to fund their exploits. Pride kept him from asking his friends for support, and that pride came with a need for alternative sources of income. Thus came the ad he saw promising easy money in exchange for sensitive experiences... Something he hid from the others like the darkest secret ever.

And that's how Joker ended up on a porn casting couch. The money was good for what was advertised as a no longer than one-hour session, but the man behind the camera nailed it on the head: turns out he was too self-conscious.

"Glad to see the ads are working," the director chuckled, before staring directly at Akira. "We'll start filming now. Let's see if I can get you to relax a bit with some bantering."

Akir just chuckled, as his nails dug into his knees. The nervousness was setting in for good, and as the red light atop the camera flashed, he knew there was no way to back out of it.

"And we're rolling!" The director celebrated before relaxing behind the camera, staring at Akira through the device's screen. "Hey there," he teased him, getting a shy greeting right back. "What's your name?"

"Joker," Akira answered without thinking twice. It did say in the contract he signed that he could use a nickname, and that alias was pretty much his second nature.

"Joker? Like the playing card?" The director snickered. "That's an interesting moniker. How old are you, Joker?"

"20," he answered, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Very well. Now, Joker," the director started, a weird inflexion on his guest's name, as if he was drawing amusement from that nickname. "I'm not a betting man, but if I were to put my chips on something, it's that this is your first time doing something like this. Have you ever been in porn before?"

Akira let out a loud, drawn-out sigh, as nervousness set in once again. "Th-This is... My first time doing this, yes," He answered. And it wasn't even about porn -- Akira had never had encounters before, and it showed.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that you get through today with zero regrets about this," the director nodded. "But before we do anything, I want to see your body. You're a good looking man as it is, but let's see what's under all this clothing. Can you strip for me?"

Akira could feel his blood rushing up to his head, as his fight-or-flight instinct was blaring. But still, since he'd agreed to do it, it would be better if he just fought his jitters and went for it. Standing up from the couch he was sitting on, Kurusu began doing away with his clothes, in an almost mechanical way -- first went the shoes, then the shirt, one button at a time. And with every little part of his skin coming into view, the director nodded and hummed in approval, as if Joker even needed it.

"If you're feeling too nervous, you can keep your socks on," the director joked, just as Akira tossed his shirt to the side, revealing his toned abs, and his hands moved to his belt's buckle. Capturing his slacks and his underwear at the same time, Joker slid his undergarments down his legs all at once as soon as the belt had come undone, bending over to step out of his clothing.

And, for the jest of it, Akira indeed left his socks on, otherwise standing there for the director completely naked, blushing violently at how the man scanned his body thoroughly, seemingly concocting something wicked for him.

"True to your name," the director praised Akira. "Let me see your body. Don't be so shy."

Akira kept his head low for a moment, still embarrassed. It was the first time he was nude in front of another man, let alone one that scrutinized his body from top to bottom. Still, he was trying to look amicable, in spite of his own reservations with the situation.

"Turn around for me," the director requested, and Akira did as told. "Bend over a little and spread your ass for me."

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Akira begrudgingly followed that command as well. It was the first time he'd ever done that, something he'd never thought he'd be doing. And yet, there he was, with his ass up and his hands gripping his buttcheeks, spreading them wide for a stranger to gaze at his anus.

"Very good," the director celebrated. "Take a seat on the couch. I can tell it's your first time doing this, you're very nervous!"

"It really is showing, huh?" Akira joked, trying to break the ice, even though the look of embarrassment on his face told a different story.

"I won't lie, it's endearing. Your boy-next-door aura is quite charming," his director added. "Let me see if I can help you calm down for a bit. Consider this the actual test for your casting."

While Kurusu didn't really understand what he meant by 'actual test', he watched with some form of anticipation as the man circled the table where the camera was propped and made his way up to the couch. He didn't move, part because he was overwhelmed and part because he didn't want to leave, when the director cupped the back of his head with one hand and pulled him into a kiss.

Closing his eyes and attempting to be carried by the moment, Akira felt the director's tongue exploring his lips, and allowed the natural follow-up to happen, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue in. Before he knew it, he was French kissing that man, as passionately and naturally as possible, and for the first time, he felt actual arousal from that situation.

It showed as his cock, soft and limp prior to that, slowly started engorging, as the heated blood rush now took over Joker's entire body.

The director quickly noticed that, his other hand touching the inside of Joker's leg and travelling upwards until his palm met the young man's dick. Akira immediately moaned into the director's mouth, feeling him stroke his rod softly as it slowly grew into its full state in his grasp, while his tongue danced with that man's, the intense heat of lust washing over him as that new experience made his heart race.

That man knew what he was doing. He grazed on Akira's lower lips and tasted his nervous energy before pulling away, only to dive right back in and send his tongue deep into Kurusu's mouth again, feeling that young man coo into his mouth with unbridled delight. When the kiss came apart and a faint trail of saliva connected the two men's lips, the director couldn't help but snicker. "See, you're getting relaxed already! All you need is a little push, good to know. Let me help you a little further."

When he felt the director's mouth once again enveloping his cock, he knew it was the 'right' thing to do. Swallowing his pride and his embarrassment, as well as another moan of delight, Joker decided to act like a true porn starlet and just go for it, grabbing that fat dick by the root and bringing it into his mouth as far as he could. He could feel that thickness pressing against his lips as the bulge brushed into his palate and found its way into his throat, which immediately made him gag and pull back. Without giving himself much time to think, he went back into it, now a little more cognizant of his own limits. And suddenly, he realized he was actually sucking a cock.

His moans into the director's dick were of discovery, pleasure and embarrassment all at the same time. He could feel his muscles tensing up just with the overwhelming sensations, his mind going light with all the taboos he experienced. But he had already started it, might as well keep doing it. After all, there was a camera on him.

What he didn't see, as he closed his eyes to actually try and enjoy having a dick in his mouth, was the other two men who were in the room, walking in on them and approaching them from behind the young Phantom Thief. This was something that was in his contract; just not something he was fully prepared for, especially seeing as they weren't there when the cameras started rolling.

They watched as he slowly got more comfortable with the director's cock, bobbing his head up and down a little more decidedly, albeit a bit timid still, as the taste of precum started filling up his palate. He moaned into the director's meat as his rod too was being sucked by the far more experienced man who had a firm grip on his waist, holding him up and making his rump point skyward.

"Looks like our boy is having fun," one of the men said, readily reeling back and then giving Akira's derriere a loud slap, which startled the Phantom Thief, his face going down on the director's cock farther than he could take. He immediately choked on that oversized member as his eyes opened wide and his fingertips bore holes into the couch, his muffled moans filling up the room. "I think we struck a jackpot with this one," the man continued, a firm grip on Akira's buttocks as he spread his cheeks and exposed his anus.

"You're telling me," said the second man, who scanned Joker's body from one end to the other, deciding to give his feet some attention, as the other man brought his face up to Akira's derriere. Slowly removing Akira's socks to reveal his feet, the man gave Joker's soles a quick massage, one foot after the other, before his partner brought his tongue up to Kurusu's asshole, rimming the young man. More muffled moans echoed through the room as Akira's eyelids fluttered, feeling that thick, warm tongue trying to invade his asshole, his muscles cramping up in embarrassment... And they were only getting started.

Joker felt his buttcheeks being groped, his butthole being prodded by someone's tongue, and then a similar warm, sharp sensation on one of his soles, as the other man licked his sole while massaging his other foot, giving Joker's surprisingly delicate feet their due attention. It was beginning to become too much for Joker to handle, and it showed, as he moaned louder and faster, bliss taking over his mind, before all the sensations he went through got the best of him.

As a spell of goosebumps washed over his body, Akira felt his muscles tensing up once more, his mind going light as his pulsating dick spat its first load of cum inside the director's mouth without warning. Feeling his mouth being filled up with fresh young spunk, the director went even harder to town, sucking Joker's cock whole into his mouth while projecting his hips upwards to bury his own rod deep inside the boy's mouth, the fat bulge atop his shaft prodding the back of his throat as Kurusu gagged and retched, but didn't have the spirit to pull away.

Akira's reward for taking it so masterfully was a serving of jizz as well, as the director returned the mouthful of batter. Joker's mouth quickly filled up with the director's semen, the salty richness of that batter lighting up his mind once more as he felt his cheeks puff out with the excess cum. That was the moment when Joker pulled back, coughing and gasping, as it oozed from his lips and even his nose, desperately drawing air back into his lungs as a cascade of man milk coated the director's rod, his nuts and the whole couch with white.

It wasn't so much the notion that he finally understood what semen tasted like that messed Joker's mind up the most; it was the notion that he'd allowed another man to nut in his mouth, to an audience of... potentially thousands of people if the recordings were sent out to anyone. It was in equal measures terrifying... And arousing.

"That wasn't so bad!" The director celebrated, after dealing with his mouthful of cum in ways Akira couldn't see. "You did good. But now it's time for the next part."

Akira heaved as he shook the cobwebs out of his head, staring back at the director and finally noticing the other two men standing behind him; both of them already nude and with fully erected cocks, throbbing and bouncing in all of their glory and thickness, just waiting for their turn to mess with the young Phantom Thief. "N-Next part?"

"Yeah, boy," one of the new men in the scene -- the one who was rimming his butthole -- gav his derriere another slap, massaging his ass with one hand while the other stroked his own cock. "We already know what that mouth is good for; let's see what's up with that ass."

Before Joker could protest, he felt the oversized bulge of that man's cock pressing against his asshole. At first, he didn't quite make sense of what was about to happen, but when that cock started prying that tight little butthole open to accomodate for a dick, Akira's eyes went wide again as he stared back at his new mating partner with distress in his expression. "Wait, d-don't push it in like this-- I--I mean, we could t-try and lube it..."

"There's enough spit in here to make for a nice and easy penetration," the man answered, handing over what seemed to be an auxiliary camera to the director, who was still under Joker, so he could capture all the action. With his other hand now free, the man gripped Joker's waist to keep him in place as he slowly forced his way in.

Any protests that Akira could've had before that fat thing went inside him were quickly overruled by a loud scream of pain and surprise, as that massive dick invaded his rear end without mercy. He couldn't even ponder about the humiliation that it was to get pegged like that, without any level of tenderness: all he could think about was about how losing his anal virginity was painful.

The howls only grew louder as the man's cock burrowed deeper and deeper into Akira's anus, until the young man could feel that man's waist touch his derriere. "This is a tight fit," the man celebrated, both his hands now on Joker's waist as he prepared to pump that rod to his heart's content. "Everything alright over there, boy?"

Kurusu couldn't answer. His gritted teeth were his way to cope with the intensity of having a cock buried deep inside his ass, something that reverberated throughout his entire body... and not something he'd be able to assimilate properly, he thought.

Nevertheless, the other men were having a blast. His hollers of distress sounded like music to them, as they knew they were rightfully tearing through an otherwise virgin asshole, and they'd go out of their way to make that experience unforgettable for Akira.

"Ever have someone nut in your ass?" The man taunted Joker as he started pistoning his cock in and out of his anus, delivering hard slaps and squeezes to his derriere, watching as he clawed even harder at the couch with every inch of dick that left his back door, only to slide right back in. "'Cause I think that's gonna happen right now... This is one right fucking boy-pussy you got!"

Not only could Akira make no sense of that 'compliment', or even if it was a compliment at all, all he was cognizant of was how that feeling was weighing in his mind, how it hurt, but it kind of hurted good... Somehow he knew he would have a hard time explaining to his fellow Phantom Thieves why he was walking funny, because that man was out to split his body in half...!

And before he knew it, his body felt heavy. Something warm and gooey was invading his rectum and filling him up from the inside. It took him a couple of moments for him to recognize that, as promised, that man had ejaculated in his rear -- an obscene amount of jizz that he only identified as such because of how the director had first nutted in his mouth, and it felt just as creamy and warm. His whole body trembled as he felt, for one last time, that oversized rod sliding out of his ass, and then a trickle of batter oozing out of his anus and running down his leg.

"Holy shit!" The man stepped back, leaving one more swat to Akira's butt, his cock covered in that same spunk, throbbing as it still spat its final droplets of cum; "that's a tight little cunt!"

"Good to know," the third man -- the one who was tending to Joker's feet -- nodded in acknowledgment, snickering. "You left a wreck there. Hopefully it's still tight enough for me."

"Wait..." Joker heaved, after much effort to get the word out from his hazy mind. "We're... Not done yet?"

The three men -- the director and the other two performers -- stared at one another for a moment, before the director smiled at Akira and tapped his butt. "We're just getting started. If you want to play a part in porn, you have to be able to do it all. And that's why my two friends are here."

"And I'm sure that once you leave this room, you're gonna be addicted to cock," said the foot loving man, standing up before Joker with his cock bobbing in front of him; that, too, fully erect and ready for action.

Akira smiled woefully and downed a dry gulp, as he attempted to brace himself for what was coming his way.

He couldn't possibly be prepared.

What followed was an array of ways Kurusu never expected a human body to be held like, and means for those men to dispose of his asshole. Soon, the Phantom Thief would see himself propped on top of one of these men's body, his legs held aloft as the man's arms docked behind his knees while his hands gripped the back of Akira's neck and forced his chin into his own chest; the man's cock bulldozing the younger man's anus like a jackhammer while the others toyed with his feet, rubbing and licking his soles one foot at a time just to keep teasing his senses, and all the Phantom Thief could do was scream and roll his eyes for the camera.

He could hear compliments as if they came from the distance. Words about how tight his asshole was, how well he could take a cock in there, how they wanted to keep filling him up with more jizz.

And then, his body was ragdolled into standing on all fours, while one of the three men positioned himself under him, not for another 69ing session, but to keep fucking his ass. The director helped lower Joker's rump onto the other man's dick, directing traffic by holding his partner's cock at the root with one hand while parting Akira's cheeks with the other, watching with glee as that already gaping hole was invaded by dick. And then, just like that, he was being made to bounce again, as the man moved his hips up and down in order to thrust his rod in and out of poor Kurusu's ass.

He didn't even feel pain anymore. His mind had gone blank. He was slowly getting used to having his anus ravaged by dicks, and way in the back of his head, he could make the case that anal sex could be quite enjoyable.

With one more forceful thrust, the man fucking him from below gave Akira another powerful stab, watching as the young brunette groaned in equal measures pain and pleasure, almost ignoring the erect cock that bobbed in front of his face, begging to be sucked. The director was about ready to demand that he sucked him, before the third man in the equation approached Kurusu from behind.

"You've been dealing with all these cocks so well thus far," said the director; "but we want to see you take all of us at the same time."

"W-Wha...?" A mind-broken Akira asked, before he felt the tip of another cock pressing into his asshole... While he already had one dick deeply sheathed within. "Wait, that's--! YOU WANNA PUT ANOTHER ONE IN THERE?!"

"Oh, yeah," said the man, grinning at Joker and taking plenty of amusement at his despair, forcing his way in. And while for the man it was somewhat of an effort to get his cock to fit into an already occupied butt, for Joker, it felt like he was literally going to be torn open. He howled louder than he'd screamed that entire day as tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheek. The pain was such that he was struggling to get out of that situation, and would have, if not for the fact three men were holding him down.

And then, much to everyone's surprise, that second cock made its way into Akira's anus.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Joker threw his head back in intense pain, feeling as if he could pass out at any given moment, while his body went limp for a second, collapsing on top of the man who laid under him.

He was quickly made to stand on his fours again, as the director coaxed him to part his lips and once again welcome his cock inside his mouth.

Akira was in no position to say no. Up until that point, he was wondering if he felt fine with being tested like that, but now his body was the plaything of those three men, who so gleefully disposed of his body like the cum dumpster he'd become. He'd already taken enough cumshots in the ass and in his mouth, and they were still going. Now every possible orifice of his body was filled with man meat, and they were not shy of pumping him full of dick and batter.

While the director held Joker's head and fucked his face, the other two men took their turns pistoning their dicks in and out of Akira's butthole, while the young man was still coming to terms with all of the sensations he was going through. Pain, embarrassment, distress... Pleasure, bliss, and a weird notion of wanting more of that, and for longer. The more those men tested the limits of his body, the more Akira wanted them to, provided they gave him the time to get used to that pain. The notion of humiliation was slowly being erased from his head, and he mindlessly allowed himself to tend to all those cocks -- two in his anus, one in his mouth. He knew he'd end up covered and filled up to the brim with jizz, and by that point, nothing else mattered.

Might as well work for that paycheck.

As he put his tongue out to let the director once again fuck his face, Joker slowly relaxed, allowing his body to become their fleshlight, as that myriad of feelings had his dick, drawf in comparison, spray more jizz all over the body of the man under him. His body cramped up and then relaxed, as he massaged all the three cocks at once using his anus and his lips; his moans were now guttural grunts of bliss as his eyes rolled behind his eyelids, a sign that his mind was no longer working as it was when he first entered that room.

His reward came, of course, in all those three men showering him with praise and with sperm. As the man under him growled in delight and took his shot inside an already overcrowded asshole that already overflowed with jizz, the second cock buried inside his ass was readily pushed out of his butt, as the second man nutted all over his little body, covering the small of his back and his ass with more semen.

And, finally, for the second time that day, the director busted his nut inside Joker's mouth. By that time the young man was already sued to the taste of cum, but it didn't stop him from choking on it, strands escaping from his nose and from the sides of his mouth as he gagged on the excess batter that flowed into his mouth, down his throat and through his lips.

And finally, he was allowed to collapse.

It took him awhile to realize the state of his body: broken, abused, drenched in cum, as those three men ejaculated repeatedly all over him. His gaping, pulsating anus still leaked cum, as several shots were taken inside of him; he could feel that lukewarm, runny thing going down his legs, his nutsack, his still throbbing cock, wetting his entire crotch as his asshole attempted to slowly contract back to its pristine state, even though he knew there was no way he could possibly fully recover from that.

"Alright, I think we have enough footage," said the director, finally, making his way back to the desk where the main camera was propped up on, albeit on wobbly legs. "You were a good sport, kid. You've got a future in the business."

"...have I?" Joker made minimal effort to raise his head and face the director, attempting to push up to his fours once more, but feeling the weight of the world (or of all those shots of sperm that covered him) bringing him right back down. He breathed deeply, as if he'd exercised for an entire day and then some, and watched as the three men stared at the result of their work with some level of pride.

Without saying another word, the director stopped the recording. The screen behind the device told him the amount of footage that the session took, and he nodded in acknowledgment. "I hope you enjoyed it, Joker, because I sure did, and I know my pals did too."

"Oh hell yes," one of the other men was quick to add; "It's always good to see young men ready to rock like you were. I hope this was half as enjoyable to you as it was for us!"

Akira's response came in the form of a helpless grunt, as he was too wasted to give them a cognizable answer. Which, of course, drew soft laughter from all three of them.

"I guess we went too far," said the director. "Regardless, though; take your time to breathe if you need, and when you're ready to get up, you can go wash yourself in the bathroom that way," he pointed; "and then you can get dressed and talk to the secretary outside, who's got your money. I mean, we're not going to fuck you so intensely like this and leave you just with the memories, yeah?"

Akira nodded absent-mindedly, and proceeded to check out of anything else they could possibly relay to him. As he closed his eyes for a moment and attempted to get his grip back on his own faculties, he pondered about his situation. That was surely the most embarrassing way to get an extra buck, and he was ready to sell his soul to make sure his fellow Phantom Thieves would never know about what had just happened in that room, or had the slimmest chance to see him that broken and abused.

But with the money that was promised to him in the end, and the way he felt at the climax of that sexual romp... It wouldn't hurt to do it one more time... Right?


End file.
